The hero in the black tux
by sanjifanforever
Summary: The crew finds an island and decide to stop. Then things turn deadly! Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

The hero in the black tux

Summary: The crew finds an island and decide to stop. Then things turn deadly!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sanji

* * *

Chapter 1: Nami's guilt

Luffy was grinning widely at Nami as she was judging how close they were to the nearest island. "Nami, are we there yet?" Her captain whined for the sixth time in ten minutes.

"For the last time, Luffy, NOT FOR ANOTHER HALF HOUR!" The navigator rubbed her temple in frustration.

A blond-haired teen kicked Luffy. "Stop annoying Nami-san, you rubber idiot!" Instantly going heart eyes at Nami and Robin, he asked, "Need anything, my beautifuls?"

"Drink, please, Cook-san." Robin said.

"Surprise me," Nami smiled. She painfully watched as he limped to the kitchen. Sanji had started limping after he had been shocked by Eneru a month before. Chopper had said it would take about one year to completely heal. Like always, he put on a smile for the ladies and tried his best to act like nothing happened at all. He did all the things he normally did, even fight with Zolo! Chopper had scolded him, but he didn't really listen. Nami felt guilt that she had been the cause of Sanji's pain. After all, he had wanted to protect her by jumping in front of Eneru's blast.

Sanji came back a few minutes later with two plates. On one was a two pieces of chocolate. On the other was the drink Robin had requested. Nami took one piece of chocolate from the plate while Robin took the other and the drink. "How is the chocolate?"

Robin nodded approvingly. "Cook-san, I like the chocolate and the drink is also perfect."

"Best chocolate ever!" Nami declared.

"Want some more?" Sanji asked. He tried not to wince as pain shot through his right leg with the force of a bullet.

Nami and Robin understood he was in pain and it hurt him to move so they shook their heads. "Sanji! Can I have some meat, please?! Please?!" Luffy whined, completely oblivious to the pain his fellow shipmate was in.

"No, Luffy. I'm in pain. I'm going to sleep." Sanji slept until the Merry Go docked. Robin came to wake him. She gently shook him awake. "Ah, Robin-chan! What a glorious sight to wake up to!"

That drew a small laugh from the woman. "Come on, Cook-san."

"Robin-chan, you have such a wonderful laugh. Oh how I wish to hear it more often!" Sanji stood up. Once on deck, Nami explained about the island.

"Sanji, there's a hotspring on this island. You should stop there. It'll make the pain in your leg feel better." Nami smiled at him and he smiled back.

Luffy ran up to Nami. "Does it have meat?"

"Yes," Nami groaned.

They went their seprate ways, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

Author's note: Cliffie! I'm fast at updating so no worries!


	2. fight!

The hero in the black tux

Summary: The crew finds an island and decide to stop. Then things turn deadly!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sanji

* * *

Chapter 2: Fight?!

"Nami-swan was right. My leg does feel a little better." Sanji said, sitting in the warm water of the hot spring. "She is so smart!"

Suddenly, he heard a girl scream from the other side of the wall that separated the men and women. Despite his body's silence complaints, he quickly got up, put his clothes on, and rushed to the rescue. The girl was no older than 15 and in a pink bikini. She had brown hair and blue eyes. A green-eyed, brown-haired boy in a black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans had grabbed her wrist while she struggled to get away. "Get away, Zach! Leave me alone!"

"Come on! We need to talk!" The boy persisted.

Sanji walked over to Zach and tapped him on the shoulder. "If the lady wants to stay, let her."

"What do you want?" Zach asked, turning to Sanji.

"Let the girl go." Sanji explained simply. Zach ran, leaving the girl. "You ok, Miss?"

The brown-haired girl looked at him. "I'm fine, Sir. Thanks for saving me. I'm Sasha."

"Good,The name's Sanji." Sanji replied. "Have a nice day," He didn't want to bother getting un-dressed again, so decided to help Nami with her shopping bags.

"Sanji, how are you feelin'?" Nami asked when they met up in a store. She noticed the blond was still limping.

Sanji went heart eyes. "The hot spring was great! You wanna go there? I'd be happy to carry your bags back to the ship."

Nami smiled at how hard Sanji was trying to fool her. He was still hurt. Anybody could see that. "Nah, I'm fine. I wanna try these on back on the ship anyway."

Sanji bowed with a slight wince of pain. "Please allow me the honor of escourting you back, my dear Nami-swan."

"Ok," Nami smiled again. "I'll carry my things." After they had dropped her things off, Nami decided to take a dip in the hot spring. Sanji wanted to go to the hot spring too since his first visit was cut short. Sanji limped, but still kept by Nami's side for protection. "Sanji, I never got to thank you."

Sanji looked confused. "For what?"

"Saving me from Eneru," Nami said.

Sanji exclaimed, "Think nothing of it, my dear Nami-swan!"

"Stop!" Nami and Sanji heard a voice. They were staring at a big guy the size of a mountain.

"Nami! Run!" Sanji kicked the guy with a mutton mallet. Sanji yelped in pain. The two pirates ran into an alley. The big guy had stopped chasing them. Sanji fell into a sitting position. He hissed.

Nami gingerly touched his right leg. Sanji flinched. "You overdid it."

"I'm okay," Sanji weakly smiled. Nami's heart ached. That was the same smiled he had given her when he and the crew noticed his limp. Sanji struggled to his feet. "Nami-swan, get on my back."

Nami was shocked. "I'm the one that can walk!"

"We have to get to the ship fast!" Sanji pleaded. Nami didn't want to argue. Sanji ran with her on his back. He made it to the ship before collasping.

Chopper gasped, "Sanji!"

"Luffy, Robin, and Zolo aren't with you?" Usopp asked.

"No and bad timing too. We need to get outta here! There's this guy who wanted to kill us." Nami replied.

Chopper went below deck to treat Sanji.

* * *

Sanji woke up below deck. His right leg was numb. He heard fighting on deck above him. A clatter of swords told him Zolo was fighting. He got up and saw the fighting was between the crew and some other pirates. Nami and Robin were laying on deck with Chopper standing over them. They were injured! "Love Cook! We could use some help!" Zolo yelled.

"Don't ever harm a lady!" Sanji shouted, jumping into the fight. Bad idea. His right foot was still numb. The guy Nami and Sanji had run into before grabbed the cook's left foot when Sanji tried kicking with that foot.

The giant thrw the blond into a mast. Sanji ran around his enemy. It suceeded in making the guy dizzy, but Sanji was falling sleep because of something Chopper had given him to relilf pain.

Even though Eneru was gone, looks like he _would_ be getting the last laugh.

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Cuz waver-chan loves 'em so much!


	3. The plea

The hero in the black tux

Summary: The crew finds an island and decide to stop. Then things turn deadly!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sanji

* * *

Chapter 3: A plea

Sanji's head reeled from the pain of being smashed into the mast so many times. He was fighting two battles. One: getting that giant off the ship. Two: staying awake. Number one was the easier of the two. The giant was pretty tired himself. "We end this now!" The giant lunged at Sanji. His leg throbbed at the movement, but the blond managed to dodge him.

"Why are you here?" Sanji asked.

The giant grinned, "To kill the person who saved Sasha."

"Why?!" Sanji explained while jumping to dodge the man's punches.

"I'm King Erick of this island and all girls must obey men under my rule!"

"That's crazy! Girls are meant to be treated as princesses!" Sanji stumbled. His right leg was hurting really bad. He went head over heels into the ocean. Sanji jumped up and kicked the king in the back of his head, landing smoothly on deck.

"Ow, you pest!" Sanji got the wind knocked out of him as he hit the outside wall of the kitchen. Zolo's scream of pain caused Sanji to look over at his crew mate. Zolo had been cut in his chest by a guy with strong arms. "Moss Head, you all right?"

"Just fine, Ero-cook." Zolo groaned.

"Oh crap." Sanji said before the gigantic fist whacked him.

"Hehehe..." Erick laughed. "Good bye!"

Sanji chuckled through the pain. He coughed, spattering blood on deck. "Not today,"

"Sanji!" Luffy was fighting twenty other men. "You ok?"

"Don't worry about me! Are Robin and Nami okay?"

"They're safe with Usopp and Chopper below deck." Luffy said.

Sanji's opponent laughed, "My minons are keeping your friends busy." Sanji attacked and knocked Erick off his feet.

Erick threw Sanji so he crashed down the stairs to where Chopper and the others were. "Sanji! You're hurt!" Chopper asked, examining him.

Sanji moaned, unable to move. "Robin, Nami, are you two okay?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

Sanji sighed in relief. "Chopper, what did you give me? I feel sleepy."

"I gave you a dose of pain-relief meds." Chopper froze as a shadow loomed over him. Erick's bulky frame filled the doorway.

"Hello." Erick grabbed Sanji by the shirt. "Die."

Robin qiuckly got Erick in a clutch, forcing him to drop the cook. "Please don't do this!"

"You treat women with disrespect." Robin told him. "So sorry." Robin completed the attack. Zolo and Luffy got done with their fights, wounded.

"Thanks, Robin." Sanji gasped in pain. Chopper spent the night treating him, Luffy, and Zolo.

* * *

Author's note: One more chapter. Please review!


	4. A hero's reward

The hero in the black tux

Summary: The crew finds an island and decide to stop. Then things turn deadly!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sanji

* * *

Chapter 4: A hero's reward

Sanji slept the longest out of the three crew mates Chopper had treated. Robin was watching the cook to make sure he kept breathing. She thought about what he had done for her once when the marines attacked. He had defended her as she lay wounded. Kicking down countless marines to defend a woman he barely knew anything about.

"Get away from Robin! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Robin jumped. Sanji was talking in his sleep and kicking the imagnary enemy! Robin went to his bedside to wake him up so he wouldn't injure himself even more. As he woke up, Robin kissed him. "Robin-chan! What was that for?" He asked, surpried.

"For being my hero," Robin smiled.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! I really didn't have much more to add. Please review!


End file.
